Advances in high-speed serial interconnects are enabling “mesh” topologies to replace traditional bus-based architectures. Such mesh topologies allow the use of distributed switch fabrics, which offer advantages in cost, scalability, availability and interoperability over bus-based architectures. Also, distributed switch fabrics offer advantages in fault containment over bus-based architectures. For example, each node is responsible for its own traffic. With good flow control, a failure in one node does not impact other nodes. Also, good flow control improves fabric utilization and minimizes packet loss.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an apparatus and method that improves flow control in a distributed switch fabric.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the drawing have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the Figures to indicate corresponding elements.